What Happens When I Get Bored (A Hetalia Truth or Dare fic) Reuploaded
by Little Miss. Glasses and Geeks
Summary: Writer-chan and Insanity, having extreme cases of boredom and too much time on their hands, decided to play a game of Truth or Dare with the Hetalia cast and Sanity. How will Sanity and Writer-Chan deal with their Hetalia crushes, what will the Hetalia characters be dared, and what the HELL does Insanity ship! Rated T because who doesn't love Yaoi? Reuploaded.
1. We're Doing this Again!

**(Well shit... how do I begin. So I recently had to take down my first version of this fic because it was found by a annoying/perfectionist critic and she was going to report me. Anyway so I'm just gonna repost the first chapter and the prologue. However dares must now be sent by PM and the fic can't be written in chat format anymore. *sighs* Man that makes me sad. But please send in your dares and support the fic because I really could use your help)**

Hi, it's Little Miss. Glasses and Geeks here,

I've decided to do a Truth or Dare fic for Hetalia because I've had a serious obsession with Truth or Dare fics lately. It will be co-hosted by my OC's Sanity and Insanity. Rated T because this is a Truth or Dare fic and I know we all want our Yaoi. Since my pen name is kind of a mouthful you can call me Writer- Chan, which I will be doing because I can't keep writing my long ass pen name every time I address myself.

The host's appearances and personalities consist of:

Little Miss. Glasses and Geeks: Slightly tanned skin, frizzy brown hair (shoulder length), square framed glasses, brown eyes, and I literally just wear pajamas all the goddamned time. My personality is one you'll find in any current day fangirl. I'm pretty lazy but also by "normal people" standards I'm a bit strange, which I won't deny. I'm a hopelessly awkward and geeky person. I have a very "colorful" vocabulary. My favorite music is pop-punk. I'm the type of person who'll write fanfiction while listening to _Super Psycho Love _by Simon Curtis.

Sanity: Pale skin, waist length black hair, light blue eyes, dressed sensibly (Button down shirt and a plaid skirt.), white angel wings. She is like a mixture of Tsukasa and Kagami from _Lucky Star_. She has Tsukasa's innocence and Kagami's demeanor (which Insanity and I refer to as Tsundere, she still doesn't know what that means). She likes reading and being productive.

Insanity: Scary pale skin, shoulder length curly bright red hair, her left eye is violet and her right eye is bright blue, she's dressed in a crop top and daisy dukes, dark gray wings. Her personality is that she is a fun-loving and wild girl. She's also encouraging of my fangirling (much to Sanity's anguish).

**Writer-Chan: I'll post a prologue chapter next but **_**please, please, please **_**leave us some dares. Pleeeaaasseee.**

**Insanity: You can leave dares for anyone. Even us. You can even leave dares for my sister Sanity!**

**Sanity: *Panicked* Please don't leave dares for me!**

**Writer-Chan and Insanity: *Sadistic smiles* Leave dares for her!**

**Please send your dares through PM and please do send them. PLEASE!**

**And thanks to the lovely people who read and reviewed the last fic. You guys are so awesome!**


	2. Prologue and Romana Vargas

Prologue

Writer-Chan sat on her computer, reading a Truth or Dare fic. So many Truth or Dare fanfictions would hit her right in the feels when they ended. Her two angel friends, Sanity and Insanity were both doing their respectable hobbies. Insanity was in the desk area drawing fanart of something for her blog. Writer-Chan and Sanity kind of lived by the idea that if Insanity wasn't killing someone, she was okay so they didn't really pay too much attention to Insanity's antics. Sanity was quietly reading on Writer-Chan's little sister's bed. It was all too... calm. Insanity wasn't sharpening knives or aiming her pistols, Sanity wasn't being a jerk, and Writer-Chan wasn't complaining._  
_

"Why is no one updating?!" Oh, see I knew something was wrong. I never go more than fifteen minutes without complaining.

"Maybe because they have lives?" Sanity suggested.

"Sanity, are you suggesting that Writer-Chan doesn't have a life?" Insanity said as she sat next to Writer-Chan.

"Sanity, fuck off." Writer-Chan said as she opened up the doc manager on FanFiction.

"Language! Writer-Chan don't you have little siblings?"

"Yeah, yeah, shut up." Writer-Chan said as she typed up a code on her computer. When she was done, the computer screen started glowing. Writer-Chan placed it in the middle of the room.

"What the eff?!" Sanity said, confused.

"Have you guys noticed a lack of Truth or Dare fanfics?" Writer-Chan asked.

"Yeah, I have. Wait... Writer-Chan your a genius!" Insanity screamed with excitement.

"No! We are not doing a Truth or Dare fic!" Well too bad Sanity because we are. Sorry.

"Into the portal my friends!" Writer-Chan said.

"I hate my life." Sanity said as she facepalmed.

"C'mon sis! Let's go!" Insanity said before pushing Sanity into the computer portal.

**Into the Portal!**

**Truth or Dare Chapter One**

The hostesses appear in a large room. The room has a couple laptops on some desks, anime posters on the wall, and a list of good fanfics pinned up by one of the computers.

"Where the hell are we?" Sanity asks.

"We're in my mind palace. Isn't it great. You guy's rooms are next to mine." Writer-Chan says, as if this is completely normal. "Also, don't look in my room. Ever. Annywayy, cue the Hetalians!" She shouts. In a few seconds, the Hetalia characters fall from the ceiling.

"Where the hell are we!" Britain is the first person to shout. Followed by many other countries.

"Everyone shut the fuck up!" Writer-Chan screams as Insanity fires a blank from her pistol. After that, everyone shut up. "Thank you." Writer-Chan said calmly.

"Welcome to the game!" Insanity said.

"We're your hostesses, I'm Writer-Chan!"

"I'm Insanity."

"And I'm Sanity... I'm so sorry about my sister and my friend dragging you here." Sanity scratches the back of her neck awkwardly.

"Ohonhonhon! But we get to hang out with pretty girls like you!" France says, getting a bit closer to Sanity. Sanity's just giving him a WTF face.

"Annyyywayy, let's get onto the dares. **Thatcheerfullittlewriter **was kind enough to send us some for the prologue." Insanity said. **  
**

_Halo!_

Hello, Little Writer (that's your new nickname. I've just given it to you.)

_so straight to the point with dares, truths, and would you rather! A combo! :D_

YAY!

_1. Russia, why are you so adorable? And what is so scary about thus? *gestures to russian* (heh sorry I'm Russian so...)_

"I'm just naturally adorable." Russia answers.

"It's not Russians themselves just your politicians seem a bit frightening." Insanity answers while she cleans her pistol.

"And your not?" Sanity asks.

_2. Roma! *snaps fingers* you are now female for 3 chapters! _

"What the fuck!" Romano (now Romana) says when she's been transformed. I smile really broadly and push Spain at Romana.

"Now kiss" I say.

"Fuck no!"

"DO IT!"

"Okay, okay, crazy bitch." Romana says as she kisses Spain really quickly.

"Thank you Lovi" Spain says.

This is gonna be a fun 3 chapters.

_3. Everyone! I dare you to wear a sweatshirt that says Prussian pride' for the chapter._

Everyone except Insanity, Prussia, Canada, and Writer-Chan groans.

"DO IT YOU FUCKS!" Insanity says, aiming a knife to throw. After that, everyone was happy to wear the shirt.

_4. America! Would you rather claim Prussia a nation or sea-land a nation?_

"Prussia, because he's my drinking buddy!" America says. He and Prussia hi-five.

_that's all I will be back though! *poofs away in magical sparkles*_

Goodbye! We'll see you soon hopefully, maybe!

* * *

**So that was Truth or Dare! **

**Send us more dares! They have to be sent through PM though!**

**We'll see you next chapter!**

**Sunshine and Rainbows!**


	3. Kisses, Fashion Shows and Sad Insanity

Today is a normal day in the mind palace. Writer-Chan is reading Hetalia Manga while she listens to _My Chemical Romance_, Insanity is sharpening her knives, Sanity is reading in her emo corner, and the countries are all enjoying their respective hobbies.

"Excuse me, Writer-Chan. We've got some dares." Japan comes up and tells me.

"Hory sheet I almost forgot about the game!" Writer-Chan says. "First one is from **Melza-Chan**"

_Hi! Melza here! Yes! Truth or Dare fic! I am evil so only DARES! MWAHAHAHAHA! Anyways…_

"Hi Melza! It's nice to see you again!" Writer-Chan says.

_Put couple o countries, say, America, Cuba, Belarus, Russia, Latvia, Sealand, England, France, Lichtenstein, Switzerland, Romania, Hungary, and Prussia in a small room for 3 hours straight and see what happens.  
(There are 13 people in there) (And 13 is supposedly the unlucky number)_

Inside the room America is fighting with Cuba, Belarus keeps following Russia, Latvia is being stretched by Russia, Switzerland is protecting Liechtenstein from the chaos, England is yelling at Sealand about how he isn't a country, Romania and Hungary are trying to kill eachother, Prussia is trying to break Romania and Hungary's fight up, and France is trying to perv on anyone who isn't Russia, Latvia, Belarus, or Sealand. After the 3 hours everyone is either injured or annoyed.

"Well that was fun." Insanity says afterwords.

_Spain- SMASH THE TOMATOES! (evil laugh once again)_

"Noooooo!" Spain says.

"Fucking shit! I like those tomatoes too you know!" Romana yells.

"I wonder if this knife cuts through bone?" Insanity says, examining a silver knife.

"Fine." Spain pouts and smashes the tomatoes with his ax.

"Lovi! They made me smash my tomatoes!" He whined to Romana afterwords.

_Italy- (gives pasta with bloo- i mean, regular tomato sauce)_

Italy takes the pasta and eats it. The hostesses didn't tell him the details about the pasta. Don't tell him.

"Grazi bella!"

_That's it for now guys! Ciao!_

Bye! See you again soon!

"The next one is from **AnimeGmr101**" Insanity says.

_I read your chapter and I have my truths and dares!_

"Awesome" I say.

_Dares: I dare Canada to inhale 10 bottles of Maple Syrup._

Surprisingly he did that pretty easily. It took about 10 minutes.

_Prussia to train the Italian brothers. _

"I get to train Ita-Chan! Awesome! Oh and I have to train zhe ozher vone. Oh vell" Prussia says.

"What is that supposed to fucking mean!" Romana yells.

"Nothing" Prussia says carelessly. After training the Italy brothers are sweating and out of breath. Poor Italy and Romana.

_Romano and Italy SHOW YOUR MAFIA SIDE FOR 4 CHAPPIES._

Italy and Romana go into mafia mode. Romana is wearing a female tux (she's still a girl) and has a gun with her. She's smoking a pipe. Italy is drinking some wine and wearing a black tux. He actually looks like quite the badass.

_China and Japan hug each other, brotherly speaking_

They hug, but Japan is still a bit uncomfortable because of his personal space issues.

_Hungary, I like you and all, since you are one of my favorite female characters, but leave Romania alone for 3 chapters._

"If he leaves me alone then I _might_ consider leaving him alone." Hungary says.

"Whatever" Romania says

_Russia, STOP TORTURING THE BALTIC'S FOR 5 CHAPTERS._

"I don't torture them... kolkolkolkolkolkolkolkolkol" Russia says and the Baltic's are behind him mouthing "thank you".

_Truths: Japan, how did you feel when you attacked China?_

"Upset but riberated. I just wanted to be my own person. I didn't want China to help me with everything." Japan shrugs.

"But Japan you were my brother~ aru!" China reacts.

_ China, how did you feel when Japan attacked you?_

"I felt so sad~aru!"

_Italy, HOW THE HELL DID YOU MANAGE TO DEFEAT TURKEY?_

"Well, I don't know... I was sort of on a wild streak back then." Italy says, scratching the back of his neck.

_And America, do you and Britain and France see Canada?_

"Well, France always notices my little bro, I usually notice him, and Britain almost always confuses him with me." America explains and all the hostesses give Canada sympathy hugs.

"Next one is from **Edreen**"

_(You don't have to put this, but I'm just re-doing the ones that I've sent because who wants to see another Axe battle Royal? Huh?)_

"I wanna see one! I've got knives, I can sharpen the axes!" Insanity yells.

"Why don't you go do that then..." Sanity says, trying her best to keep Insanity from killing someone.

_Denmark and Spain: AXE BATTLE ROYAL OF AWESOMENESS AND TOMATOES!_

"The King's gonna win this time!" Denmark shouts, being cocky as all hell.

"Ah, don't worry, your humiliation won't last that long." Spain says, being equally cocky.

"I sharpened their axes wonderfully didn't I?" Insanity says. Smirking.

Round One.

Winner- Denmark!

Loser- Spain.

Round Two.

Winner- Antonio!

Loser- Matthias.

Round Three.

Winner- Romano's (Romana's) Boyfriend!

Loser- Norway's Boyfriend.

"Wait, what does that last panel say?" Sanity asks, squinting.

"Oh it's just a little something special I put in." Writer-Chan says, grinning.

"Fuck you! He's not my motherfucking boyfriend!" Romana says.

"Say's you" Insanity says. Smirking.

_Canada and America: America, allow Canada to do the same three-hour rant. Canada, do the three hour rant. If America doesn't want to do it, tie him to a post and place ear-plugs in the rest of the nations._

After tying America to a pole and putting on some special earmuffs, Canada did his three hour rant. Writer-Chan and Insanity didn't even put in their earmuffs. They just sat there and applauded.

"Yeah! Go Canada!"

_Canada and Russia : CANADA! SHOW THAT CANADIANS ARE THE BEST AT HOCKEY AND START HOCKEY FIGHTS! _

Canada wins! FUCK YEAH!

_Russia: allow Belarus to sit on your lap for a chappy_

"Still promoting incest Edreen?" Russia asks, sighing.

"Quit complaining!" Insanity yells, before snapping her fingers and sending Belarus to Russia.

_Leithuania: (is that how you spell your name? It's so hard! Like Lietchtenstein) Allow Poland to paint your nails pink._

"It's Lithuania. But you were close." Lithuania says.

"Liet! It's just like when we were kids!" Poland says, coming up with a bottle of pink nail polish.

_Hungary, Belarus, Netherlands, Romano (he is still a girl right?), Sanity, Writer-chan, Insanity, Italy and England: if you are a guy, you turn into a girl for this. Have Poland dress you up in anyway that he wants and have to strut down the a catwalk while Timber is playing. Cookies if you act smexy!_

Hungary: She wore a black dress with pink lace. She got some cookies too.

Belarus: She wore a maid-ish dress. It was dark blue. She also got cookies, but I think she had a higher motive. *cough*seducing Russia and failing*cough*.

Netherlands: She looked like a total badass. Her scar made it especially awesome. She didn't get a cookie, but I give her a pack of tic-tacs for badassery.

Romana: She was dressed a larger version of the maid dress that Chibi Romano wore, no cookies for her because she was to busy swearing.

Italy: Italy wore a larger version of the chibitalia dress. Poland seemed to have a thing for dressing siblings in similar outfits.

England: She wore a witch cosplay. No cookies because she's stubborn but it was still really cute. Adorable.

Writer-Chan: Writer-Chan was dressed in a pink T-shirt and blue jeans. Because, I am the Blue Jean Queen motherfuckers. I get motherfuckin' cookies because I sang along with the goddamn song. Fuck yeah. Okay, my ego has deflated again. Sorry for the swearing.

Sanity: She wore a white button down shirt and a light blue plaid skirt. It was a school-girl type outfit. Poland gave her a pair of fake glasses to wear. No cookies because Sanity is a buzzkill.

Insanity: She wore a black button down shirt and a dark red plaid skirt. Also a school-girl type outfit. She also got some fake glasses. She got a ton of cookies.

This dare was awesome by the way.

_And hugs to all the poor nations that were dared! Plus France, Germany and The Awesome Prussia. Also the hosts who are so great! _

"Thank you for your internet hugs!" Writer-Chan says. "And your awesome too!"

_Truths:  
England: did you or did you not cast a spell that made Canada invisible? If so, can you take it off? _

"I said I admit to bloody nothing! And it may or may not be permanent..." England trails off.

"Fuck you did this to me!" Canada shouts before apologizing. Sigh, poor Canada.

_Romania: how do you feel about Twilight? And are you really a vampire?_

"I think there is one thing that all of us can agree on. If the cast of Twilight was in this room, we would all like to see me show them how real vampires act." Romania says, smirking. "And dear, you would have to find that out for yourself." Romania gestures to his fangs and laughs.

_Canada and Japan: how do you really feel about your family? Say what you really feel about them, if you lie, there will be a lie detector. _

"U-umm, I guess I can't say I hate them. In fact I really love my family. I just wish that they would notice me..." Canada says. Earning hugs from the rest of the face family and the hostesses.

"I arso can't say that I hate China, I guess I have to say that our opinions differ on how I shourd have be raised." Japan says. He's serious about this topic too. Geez, it's scary.

_Denmark: why do you bug the rest of the Nordics with your Personality? There is also a head-canon that you need glasses, is that true?_

"I don't bug them! I'm just happy! But yeah, I need glasses." Denmark says, smiling.

_Sanity, Writer-Chan and Insanity: who do you have a crush on? Tell them with a kiss! _

"Hey 'Murica, come here a sec!" Writer-Chan yelled to America. "We got a dare." as America leaned over to read the dare, which was on a list next to one of Writer-Chan's many computers, she surprised kissed him and walked back over to convince Sanity. Allowing America to realize what had just happened.

Sanity was a bit shyer. "Um excuse me England. Um, I got a dare to um..." She trailed off for a bit. "Um... the dare says I have to kiss you. B-but don't get the wrong idea!" But you could tell that Sanity was crushing on England because she was blushing so much it hurt and because she almost never stuttered before. But if you looked closely, you could see the flash of a smile on England's face. They kissed for about 5 seconds before Sanity ran back to her emo corner to read.

Insanity sighed and walked over to Russia. Before Russia even knew what was happening, Insanity had kissed him and was walking away. Muttering something about 'everyone finds love except us.'.

"She'll become one with mother-Russia da?" Russia asked. Everyone gave Sanity looks of pity or curiosity.

"I'll just... go and sharpen my knives or something." Insanity said, scratching her neck and going to her room. Writer-Chan followed after her.

"I'd go after her too, but the last thing Insanity would want to see when she's upset is me. So I'll let her and Writer-Chan talk. Anyway, um... let's do the next dare." Sanity says awkwardly.

_Austria: what would you do if you could never use your piano for a full day?_

"I'd play my violin." Austria says.

_Prussia: ... (Dramatic pause) Can you beat your brother in swords?_

"Why do I feel like that's a sexual question? Ugh, Writer-Chan and Insanity are better at perverted questions. Anyway, either way Prussia would win.

_That's all for now! Hugs to all those who I made them tell the truth! And brownies for all! All but the hosts who get a cupcake!_

"Thank you!" Sanity says.

* * *

**Sorry for the long wait guys. But anyway, send me your dares through PM and be sure to review. Thanks for reading!**

**Sunshine and Rainbows!**


	4. Dares and Our Free Time

Everyone is going about their day. Sanity is having a conversation with England about how their the only normal people here (says them), and Insanity is practicing her accuracy with her favorite pistol. Suddenly an alarm bleeps and Writer-Chan runs out of her room and into the living room. Yes, the mind palace has a living room. Oh how very ordinary of us. Look, this is the second biggest room next to the Yaoi filming room.

"Guys! It's time for the Truth or Dare game! We've been procrastinating for like, a week!" Writer-Chan says, holding up some envelopes. "Beforehand though, let me remind those who we're confused. Because I don't want to be reported, and believe me, I've had many opportunities to be reported, I can only accept dares through PM."_  
_

"In other words, we can't accept dares from reviews." Sanity simplifies.

"Yeah that's pretty much it, so let's stop with all the clarifying and let's get to the game!" Writer-Chan says, about to open the first envelope.

"Before that, a special shout-out to **Imwearingorange **for her moral support." Insanity says. **  
**

"Yay! Thanks Orange!" Writer-Chan says "Anywayy, let's get to the game, shall we! First few truths and dares are from **AnimeGmr101**."

_Truths: Canada, what was living with France like?_

"Well, he tried his best to be a good parental figure." Canada says. "And most of the time it was really fun. He's the only one who really notices me."

"Am I the only one who thinks Canada is an in closet pervert?" Insanity asks, completely out of the blue.

"Insanity, you ruined the moment." Writer-Chan says. "If anything, Canada is a hopeless romantic. And he probably show's a french side in romantic situations."

"Sorry Canada. These two have no shame." Sanity facepalms.

_America, how many 'relationships' do you have around the world?_

"Well that depends on how many America ships there are. There's AmeBel, USUK, FrUS, RusAme, AmeChu, AmeriPan, PruAme..." Writer-Chan begins.

"How bloody long is she gonna be rambling?" England asks.

"For a long ass time." Insanity says. "There's a lot of fucking America pairings."

America sneaks up behind Writer-Chan as she lists the different America ships.

"AmeChu, AmeCan, AmeLiet, AmeUkr Kimchi-Burger-"

"Writer-Chan x America." America says in a teasing tone, causing Writer-Chan to freeze up and blush.

"I think they get the point." Writer-Chan says "Let's move on to the next dare."

_Romania, how do you draw summoning circles? I'm a bit into magic, for some odd reason,and drawing summoning circles is hard for me. _

"I could give you some magic lessons." Romania offers.

_Dares: And Scary Girls Trio (Hungary, Belarus, and Vietnam), whack or wound anyone you like to kill._

Hungary uses her skillet to smack Romania silly, Belarus breaks Lithuania's fingers, and Vietnam slaps America, multiple times. Of course, leave it to Writer-Chan to call America an idiot while she gets him band-aids.

_ Romania, stick him under the full moon and see what the hell happens._

**Two Hours Later**

"Romania, when is this supposed to heal?" Sanity asks.

"We had Sanity do it because we don't have any interns, so she was the closest thing. And Romania went all crazy and bit her." Insanity says, filing her nails.

_Sanity and Insanity you can kill the BTT if you want._

"Insanity, go." Sanity yawns. She wasn't much of a killing person, but France was bothering her lately.

"Already on it. I can't kill them but I can scare the absolute shit out of them." Insanity says as she aims a knife close to France's shoulder.

_Magic Trio, curse anyone you dislike_

England attempts to curse Writer-Chan and Insanity except he overlooked something.

"Protego!" Writer-Chan yells before the curse hits her and Insanity. Upon seeing England's confused expression she explained. "I can do magic too you know." She says. Norway curses Denmark with a silence spell, and Romania curses Hungary by using Expelliarmus to lift her skillet in the air so she can't reach it.

_Liechtenstein and Finland, give them a shooting range and a shot gun and sniper. Writer-chan, take as many photos as you want._

"Aw, badass Finland and Liechtenstein! Amazing!" Writer-Chan says as she takes pictures.

"Bye AnimeGmr!" Insanity says.

"Next one is from **Mastermind Enoshima Alicia**" Writer-Chan says.

_Yo! Writer-chan, what up? -hugs-_

"Hi Alicia, nothing much is up. Just playing a game of forced truth or dare with the Hetalia characters and a pair of crazy angel twins. How about you?"

_Since I am a mastermind, I will do dares...Upupupupupupupupupupupu..._

_America: I dare for you and Prussia to sing 'I'm Awesome' by Spouse. While wearing gangster clothes._

"Wait!" Writer-Chan shouts, runs to her room and comes back with a camera. "Okay let's do this."

Insanity snaps her fingers and America and Prussia are wearing gangster clothes. Writer-Chan starts playing the instrumental on her iPhone.

_Awesome, awesome, awesome, awesome_  
_I don't necessarily need to be here for this_  
_I'm gonna keep the headphones though_

_Motherfucker I'm awesome!_  
_No you're not dude, don't lie_  
_I'm awesome!_  
_I'm driving around in my mom's ride_  
_I'm awesome!_  
_A quarter of my life gone by_  
_And I met all my friends on-line_  
_Motherfucker I'm awesome!_  
_I will run away from a brawl_  
_I'm awesome!_  
_There's no voice mail, nobody called_  
_I'm awesome!_  
_I can't afford to buy eight balls_  
_And I talk to myself on my facebook wall_

_You know my pants sag low (low)_  
_Even though (though) that went out of style_  
_Like ten years ago (go)_  
_Spose, I got the swagger of a cripple_  
_I got little biceps getting fatter in the middle_  
_And lyrically I'm not the best_  
_Physically the opposite of Randy Moss and yet_  
_So preposterous feel the awesomeness_  
_The most obnoxious guest up at the sausage fest_  
_Oh yes!_  
_The girls are repulsed so I hide in my hood like I'm joining a cult_  
_Uh uh_  
_I'm as nervous as my cattle dirty Curtis_  
_All my writtens are bitten and all my verses are purchased_  
_Me? I'll never date an actress_  
_Got too many back zits_  
_Plus my whole home aroma is cat piss_  
_Every show I do is poorly promoted_  
_And if you like this it's cause my little sister wrote it_

_I'm awesome!_  
_No you're not dude, don't lie_  
_I'm awesome!_  
_I'm driving around in my mom's ride_  
_I'm awesome!_  
_A quarter of my life gone by_  
_And I met all my friends on-line_  
_Motherfucker I'm awesome!_  
_I will run away from a brawl_  
_I'm awesome!_  
_There's no voice mail, nobody called_  
_I'm awesome!_  
_I can't afford to buy eight balls_  
_And I talk to myself on my facebook wall_  
_I'm awesome!_

_(Swagger of a cripple)_

_Check it out_  
_I'm from Maine and I don't hunt (nope) and I can't ski_  
_Smoke weed but I can't roll blunts_  
_Find me whipped my wifey_  
_My neck not icy_  
_Eatin' at McDonald's because Subway is pricey_

_Uh and my unibrow is plucked_  
_Just ask my mom if I could borrow ten bucks_  
_She's like "for what? blunt wraps and some Heinekens?_  
_You skinny prick, go get a gym membership and vitamins"_  
_I'm like mom, please don't blame it on me_  
_I got my bad habits from you, dad and Aunt Steve_  
_My attitudes sour but my futon's sweet_  
_And the hair on my ass it is Jumanji_

_Suit untailored, ringtone Taylor Swift_  
_Can't tweet up on my Twitter_  
_Cause I haven't done shit_  
_Bank account red, body ungroomed_  
_Only thing good about me is I'm off stage soon_

_I'm awesome!_  
_No you're not dude, don't lie_  
_I'm awesome!_  
_I'm driving around in my mom's ride_  
_I'm awesome!_  
_A quarter of my life gone by_  
_And I met all my friends on-line_  
_Motherfucker I'm awesome!_  
_I will run away from a brawl_  
_I'm awesome!_  
_There's no voice mail, nobody called_  
_I'm awesome!_  
_I can't afford to buy eight balls_  
_And I talk to myself on my facebook wall_  
_I'm awesome!_

_(Suit untailored, ringtone Taylor Swift)_

_Futher more I'm cornier than ethanol_  
_Cheesier than provolone_  
_I spent ages eight to ten living in a motor home_  
_With an ego the size of Tim Duncan_  
_Even though I got shit for brains like a Blumpkin_  
_I'm twenty four serving lobster rolls_  
_Because I spent a decade filling Optimos_  
_And I'm not even the bomb in Maine on my game_  
_I'm only about as sexy as John McCain_  
_Now put your hands up_  
_If you have nightmares_  
_If you wouldn't man up_  
_If there was a fight here_  
_If you got dandruff_  
_If you drink light beer_  
_I'm out of breath..._

_But I'm awesome!_  
_No you're not dude, don't lie_  
_I'm awesome!_  
_I'm driving around in my mom's ride_  
_I'm awesome!_  
_A quarter of my life gone by_  
_And I met all my friends on-line_  
_Motherfucker I'm awesome!_  
_I will run away from a brawl_  
_I'm awesome!_  
_There's no voice mail, nobody called_  
_I'm awesome!_  
_I can't afford to buy eight balls_  
_And I talk to myself on my facebook wall_  
_I'm awesome!_

"AMAZINNNG!" Writer-Chan yells when the song is over.

_Belarus: Fight France. Without your weapons. Kick his perverted a** to Hell and back. :3_

Belarus begins with kicking France multiple times. Over. And. Over. Again.

_Russia: Get drunk and beat up Cuba._

Russia does as he is told.

_Everybody else: Record the fight while wearing dresses. :3 Upupupupupupupu..._

"Awww, but I hate dresses!" Writer-Chan groans.

"Deal with it." Insanity says, completely uncaring of Writer-Chan's problem.

"Fine." Writer-Chan pouts and goes to her room. She comes back out a minute later in a pink dress and with a camera.

_Anyway, that's all for now! Until then...Have a despair-filled day without hope! :3 Upupupupupupupupupupupu..._

"You too!" Insanity says. Waving. "Next one is from **randomfandomlover130**"

_I love truth and dare fanfics! Hey guys! Call me Randi or Raven, either it works :3. Okay, so let us see..._

"We'll call you Raven. And Hi!" Writer-Chan says.

_Truths:  
1. America, what do you think of England as a brother?_

"I just wish he would stop treating me like a kid." He shrugs.

_2. England, did you create that tropical storm just to bother America on his birthday?_

"Hurricane Arthur? Let's just say that magic can be a lot stronger when it's used against someone." England says as he sips his tea.

"Iggy, that's such a dick move!" Alfred whines.

_3. Italy, who would you give up forever if you have to, Germany or Romano?_

"What? I have to choose! I love doitsu, and I couldn't live without fratello! Why, why, are you making me choose?!"

_4. Spain, what else do you like besides tomatoes?_

"I like Romano!" Spain answers almost immediately.

"Fuck you." Romano says, utterly pissed off at Spain.

"But Romaanoo!"

_5. Prussia, why are you so awesome?_

"I am so undeniably awesome that no one understands my awesomeness and I raised West since he was a little kid so even he can't deny that his brother is awesome- AH!" Prussia is cut of by his own girl scream when a knife flies past his shoulders and finds a home inside the wall.

"Shut UP!" Insanity says. "Or next time it won't be so far from your skin."

_Dares:  
1. Japan, you are my favorite character in the world! Give me a kiss on the lips ;)_

"What?" Japan says. Uncomfortable.

"You have to kiss her. You know, that thing that Sanity wishes she could do with England and that thing all the hostesses did last chapter." Insanity says as calmly as possible.

"I know that it's just unnerving." Japan says. That is, he did say it before Writer-Chan pushed him into Raven.

"Now kiss!" Writer-Chan says.

"It's a fucking dare. You have too." Insanity says.

"Fine." Japan says before kissing Raven and running away.

"Aw, he's so shy!" Insanity and Writer-Chan say.

_2. Axis Powers, chubby bunny challenge. Now._

Suddenly a table appears with a bowl of large marshmallows and the Axis lines up behind the table. The first one to be out was Japan, the second was Germany, which means... ITALY WINS!

_3. Russia, I dare you to kiss Belarus!_

"Why is everyone promoting incest?!" Russia shouts in frustration.

"Because it pisses you off." Insanity says.

"Kolkolkolkolkolkolkolkolkolkolkol" Russia starts before Belarus hears of the dare and kisses him. Causing Insanity to "accidentally" almost nick her with a knife. You know, a knife throwing challenge between Insanity and Belarus might not be a bad idea.

_4. America, I dare you to eat a dozen of England's scones._

"Why do they hate me?!" America groans.

"Hey as long as I don't need to eat them than I don't care." Writer-Chan brushes him off.

"Oh your cold Writer-Chan, but trust me, one day you'll start caring about me." America teases.

"Yeah, when I'm dared to. Good luck with that America." Writer-Chan yawns.

"Here are the scones!" England says as he hands America the scones.

**Ten Minutes Later~**

"Ugh. I need to go." America groans when he's done.

"Have fun puking." Writer-Chan says.

_5. And England, I dare you to eat a dozen of America's Big Macs._

"Why?!" England whines.

"Calm down Artie, you'll be okay." Sanity says, actually caring about England.

"Artie? We're on human name terms now?" England teases.

"U-um yeah. I guess so." Sanity scratches the back of her neck.

"Well, let's get this over with." England says.

**Ten Minutes Later~**

"Are you done yet?" Sanity says from outside the bathroom door. She'd been waiting a good 5 minutes for England to quit puking.

_Enjoy! :D_

"We surely did! Well, I did. Bye!" Insanity says.

* * *

Extra Scene

Everyone was calmly sitting at the fireplace. They were all snug in their blankets watching and talking. The hostesses were all sitting next to one-another on a couch for three. Well, they were all sitting together before England noticed their was an extra seat on his couch and invited Sanity to sit with him. Still, everyone was talking. The topic ranged from the game to the hostesses everyday lives. Soon enough everyone went to bed and it was just Writer-Chan, Insanity, Sanity, England, Russia, and America.

"Hey Writer-Chan, can you come with me for a sec?" America asks. Writer-Chan rolled her eyes, sure, she might like America but she wasn't the type of girl that most guys or even most _people_ liked. So for the most part she kept to herself, and the few friends she did have were similar to her. They were all sarcastic and anti-social. Writer-Chan sighed and followed America.

"What the hell do you want?" She asked. Using the most annoyed tone she could.

"I want to show you something. I found something here when I went exploring." America said.

"It's unlikely that there's something here that I don't know about. I created this place." She said as she let out an exasperated sigh. "Your such an idiot sometimes America."

"Just come on." America sighed.

"Fine." Writer-Chan said. She followed America down a few hallways and he motioned to a white door. It was weird, Writer-Chan didn't recognize this door, or even this hallway. Slowly she opened the door, and was instantly surprised of what she saw.

"It's a library." She said, amazed. She liked to read, but she didn't remember adding a library to the mind palace.

"Yep. It's got a TV and everything. Isn't it awesome." America said.

"Yeah." Writer-Chan replied. "Well, thanks for showing me this America." She said, mumbling something else at the end. Unfortunately for her, America heard her.

"What was that." He said, cupping his ear to add effect.

"Fuck you." Writer-Chan tried to be upset.

"No that wasn't it." He said. "It was something along the lines of 'maybe your not such an idiot.'" He said. Exaggerating his tone so to piss off Writer-Chan more.

"Aw, your so cute when your pretending to be upset." He teased

"Just shut up." Writer-Chan waved him off. "Thanks fucker." She said and waved as she walked out the door.

"She'll come around." He said casually as he walked out.

**Meanwhile~**

Sanity and England decided to discuss reading because they're boring. That is until they got to the topic of romance novels.

"Everything in romance novels is so cliche. I mean, love never really plays out that way." Sanity mused. Keeping her gaze on the floor.

"Well, sometimes it does." England said. "Sometimes love feels like a huge, cliche, romance novel." He continued, placing his hand on top of Sanity's, causing her to blush profusely.

"I guess England can be romantic, huh." Insanity said "Now I owe Writer-Chan twenty bucks." Earning glares from the two who had been having this romantic exchange she shrugged. Sanity gave an exasperated sigh and went to her room, England running after her.

"Whatever, well at least I don't have cheesy public romantic moments." She said as she sat back on the couch. Sometimes it felt like she should change. At first glance Insanity was a sarcastic, trigger happy, knife enthusiast and that was who she was, but it would be nice if someone other than Writer-Chan cared for her feelings and bothered to learn more about her. Even the angels in heaven didn't like Insanity and now, being forced to live on earth, she found herself drawn to the lower platform. At least here she wasn't accused of being from hell just because her wings were gray or because her right eye was red.

"You do know that if you want people to understand you, you have to express that wish, Da?" Insanity turned to see Russia behind her and blushed. Hopefully he couldn't see that.

"How do you know I want people to understand me? Just go away." Sanity said.

"Because I've felt that feeling before." Russia explained "You must be very lonely, holding all your feelings in like that."

"Just leave me alone." Insanity's voice broke. She was on the verge of tears because everything he said was the truth.

"Don't cry. I'm not trying to make you cry. I just want you to know, if you need anyone to talk to, I'm right here." Russia said, he ruffled Insanity's neon red hair. "You understand, da?" Insanity was silent. Russia sighed as he walked away. After Insanity was sure that he was gone, she let one tear fall from her blue eye. She might have to take Russia up on that offer... but she wouldn't. Getting his help would mean relying on him, and Insanity didn't need anyone but herself... ever.

* * *

**Writer-Chan's notes-**

**So I gave Insanity kind of a sad moment with Russia. Trust me, I'm very aware I could have made a mad love type of scene where they talk about their lack of sanity and that was my original intention but something took over my mind and I created that scene, and Sanity's was a bit short, but the entire point was that Insanity ruined it so it led to her scene.**

**Also I'm fully aware that Russia was OOC in this one. I'm sorry.**

**Anyway don't forget to PM us some truths and dares. Also I'd like to know who you guy's favorite Angel Sister is. Sanity or Insanity.**

**Sunshine and Rainbows!**


	5. Mo' Dares

Everyone is sitting on the living room couches waiting for Writer-Chan to read the newest dares. Writer-Chan shifted through the envelopes.

"First one is from Aiko!" Writer-Chan announced. (**AnimeGmr **said we could call her Aiko.)

_Oh and thanks Romania, I really need the tips! Oh by the way, I know this is kinda late, but who cares HAPPY LATE BIRTHDAY CANADA AND AMERICA! (Canada July 1 and America July 4)_

"Thanks man! Writer-Chan set me up with like this huge fireworks show for my birthday!" America says, ruffling Writer-Chan's hair.

"Actually Insanity set it up. So thank her." Writer-Chan muttered.

"Thank you. The hostesses gave me a nice birthday party too, and Insanity even went hunting with me." Canada says, and only the hostesses hear him.

_Truths:  
China, what was it like to take care Japan, Hong Kong, S. Korea, Taiwan, Vietnam, Thailand, and the rest of Eastern Asia?_

"Tiring~aru, but it was worth it most of the time." China sighs. Only Writer-Chan seems to notice that after he says 'most of the time' he glares at Japan.

_Russia, how much do you love your sisters? I'm the kind that really adores family love. _

"I love my sisters. I just wish that Belarus would stop stalking me." Russia sighs.

"But big brother, all I want is for you to marry me!" Belarus whines threateningly. Yeah, you read right. She was _whining threateningly_._  
_

"GO AWAY!" Russia says.

_Iceland, how did you feel when your Volcano erupted in 2010?_

"It was horrifying. One minute I was just sitting in my room, and the next minute I feel this burning sensation." Iceland shivers at the thought.

_And Germany, what was it like living with Prussia when you were a kid?_

"Well, it was okay most of the time. I can't remember much of my childhood though." Germany says, tapping his forehead while Prussia is innocently and suspiciously whistling. *Cough*HRE theory*Cough*

_Dares:  
Japan, show off your ninja side and hit 15 hidden targets._

Japan suddenly disappears and reappears having hit all the targets that Insanity had set up. Epic.

_Switzerland, go ahead and try to shoot France. _

After Insanity gives France the power of not dying, Switzerland shoots until his arm is tired. Once she healed France, Insanity yawned and took away France's bulletproof ability.

"That is so cool, but can someone tell me where Insanity got these motherfucking powers!" Writer-Chan says, clearly being ignored.  
_Magic Trio, make a fire ball as big as you can and feed it to Natsu from Fairy Tail and see what happens when you feed the guy fire._

I don't watch Fairytail, so I wouldn't know what would happen, but after intense Google searching I assume it would have to do with Natsu's fire ability. So yeah, The Magic Trio ends up being charred and burned. Allowing Insanity to complain that she had to heal them.

_Also BRING IN THE 2PS! For 12 Chapters, see how they get along, kolkolkolkolkol_

"Fuckin' kill me." Insanity says, rubbing her temples.

"Me first." Sanity says, sighing.

"I'll fucking kill all of us if it comes to it." Writer-Chan somberly mutters.

"What the bloody hell is going on!" England yells, confused. Why were they so sad.

"Because if your 2p's are coming, so are ours. And we hate our 2p's." Insanity says.

"Would you care to tell us why~aru." China replies annoyed. Sometimes the hostesses were so vague about simple things.

"Mine is an annoying girl with horrible writing skills and an obnoxious voice." Writer-Chan facepalms.

"2p! Sanity is lazy and far too laid back for someone her age, and she and 2p! Insanity love to bring up the past..." Sanity says.

"My 2p! loves to bring up the fact that I'm not allowed back into heaven." Insanity sighs.

"Did someone say my name!" A blonde angel said as she walked up. Immediately the countries jaws dropped and broke when they hit the floor. All the 2p's were making themselves comfortable in the Mind Palace. They'll be coming into the story next chapter.

"I never thought we'd be allowed here!" Said one of the 2p's, her voice obnoxiously high. It was Writer-Chan's 2p.

"Just move on with the game. _Please._" Insanity gave an exasperated sigh. She and 2p! Writer-Chan did not get along. In fact, she had quite a good image of what would happen if she were to punch each of the hostesses 2p's right in the mouth.

_Sorry if I freaked the Baltics out, I'm Finnish and when Russia got Finland under his control for a bit, it influenced my Great-great-grandmother, so...yeah..._

_Any way see ya all later!_

_But, can I join you guy really quick, because IGGLY (England) YOU ARE DEAD MEAT SINCE YOU MADE CANADA LIKE THIS! *takes out drive blade*_

"Sure, be sure to torture him fast. Because currently we're holding Sanity hostage in the closet so she doesn't go crazy." Writer-Chan yawns. "Bye Aiko! Next is from **HappyGoLuckyAlexis**"

_Hello, Writer-chan! How are you? -hugs-_

"Oh, I'm just fine. How are you Alexis?" Writer-Chan smiles.

_Now to get this out of the way... XD_

America: I dare you and England argue over the World Cup, bragging how your team is better than England's.

"I know nothing about how the World Cup is going." Writer-Chan blinks. Oh how lonely is it to be the only person who didn't watch the world cup.

"Hey Iggy, what's the difference between a teabag and the British soccer team?! A teabag lasts WAY longer in a cup!" America laughs.

"You git!" England screams.

"That was mean." Sanity whispers.

_Belarus: I dare you to kiss Russia while hugging him tightly._

"Thank you Alexis!" Belarus says cheerfully. "Big brother!"

"Help me!" Russia yells.

_Axis Powers: Dance to "What Does the Fox Say?" while wearing a fox outfit._

The other nations and the hostesses laugh at the ridiculous sight.

_Allied Powers: Dance to "Fancy" while acting fancy._

The allies got dressed in tuxes and monocles and ate some caviar. Causing Insanity and Writer-Chan to laugh outrageously.

_Well, that's all for now... See ya soon!_

"Bye Alexis" Insanity waves. "Next one is from **Mastermind Enoshima Alicia**"

_Yo! I is back! -hugs Writer-chan- Writer-chan, I'm chilling like a boss with the twin (HappyGoLuckyAlexis). And my fav Angel Sister: Insanity. She is so damn badass!_

"Fuck yeah!" Insanity shouts.

"Yeah, and she's a danger to society." Sanity mutters.

"Awesome!" Writer-Chan says. Ignoring the sibling rivalry in the background.

_Dare Time!_

_America: Call an unknown number and tell that person you know where the Chamber of Secrets is._

"This is gonna be great." America says, dialing a random number.

"The fact that you know every area code in the country but you still can't remember when Canada's birthday is disturbs me." Writer-Chan sighs.

"At least my America know's when his brother's birthday is." 2p Writer-Chan says.

"He only knows that because if he didn't 2p! Canada would kill him."

* * *

America's phone conversation-

_"Hello."_

_"Hey, guess what, I know where the chamber of secrets is." *serious voice.*_

_"Who the hell is this."_

_"This is the United States of America coming to give you a secret mission. Are you ready for the challenge Johnson."_

_"..."_

_"I'm hanging up._

_"Johnson, if you hang up right now the US government will have to come and wipe away any memory of your time spent with the CIA."_

_"What the fuck. Look, this is not Johnson. This is motherfucking Georgia Morris._

_"What the hell. Tara! You said I was speaking to Johnson!"_

*Person on the other line hangs up.*

* * *

Insanity, America, and Writer-Chan all had to laugh after that, and so did some of the 2ps.

_Belarus: Make Russia become one with you! ;3_

"Big brother!" Belarus sing-songed. You know, Belarus is naturally creepy as fuck, but _nice_ Belarus, easily the most fucking terrifying thing ever.

"Leave me alone!" Russia cries from the closet, which he locked himself in. Insanity hesitently removes the pin she uses to hold back her bangs and hands it to Belarus to pick the lock. Afterwords we see a wild Belarus taking it's pray to it's habitat. The pray being a very scared Russia, while an angered Insanity pretends she isn't jealous.

"I'm not!" Insanity says, throwing a knife at the wall.

_England: Sing PUB and GO while sitting in Busby's chair wearing your pirate getup. And curse Noway and Romania with your magic._

"Can we all agree that the fact that there are character CD's is amazing." Writer-Chan says, and almost everyone collectively nods. "On with the dare!" Insanity snaps her fingers and yawns. Suddenly England's clothes are changed and Busby's chair is brought in. England is also handed a wand so he can cast the curse on the other magic trio members.

_"My name is England._  
_My official name is The United Kingdom of Great Britain and Northern Ireland._  
_It will come up in the test later!"_

_Today it rains, yesterday it rained,_  
_And I bet my hat tomorrow, it will rain yet again..._  
_But umbrellas aren't for me, as you can see,_  
_I am a British gentleman, gentleman, gentleman~_

_Pub- Pub- Pub and GO!_  
_Fish and chips!_  
_All those that I hate, a curse is sent your way!_  
_Ms. Fairy, Ms. Fairy!_  
_Aha-ha-ha-ha~_  
_Here I go again~!_

_"I'm glad that I met you!_  
_I mean, that is, I'm being sarcastic!_  
_A face is floating from that wall over there!_  
_Hard to Starboard! (Hard to Starboard!)_

_And then my sorcery is white, black (Whooo~!)_  
_Tea is obviously better than coffee_  
_Hot-hot-hot-hot-ho—...!_  
_First of all, pour the milk ahead"_

_You'll die if you sit there~_  
_Busby's chair_  
_Dragged straight down to hell_  
_Busby, Busby_  
_Gather, everyone – Unicorns, Pixies,_  
_With the Panjandrum, let's go – to battle! (to battle!)_

_"Hey you guys, let's go!_  
_Let's go? Let's go!"_

_Pub- Pub- Pub and GO!_  
_Fish and chips!_  
_If you drink you'll understand~!_  
_You'll understand if you drink~!_  
_Ms. Fairy, Ms. Fairy!_  
_A-ha-ha-ha-ha~_  
_So I shall proceed~!_

_Abracadabra~_  
_"I'm gonna curse you with all my might!"_  
_Abracadabra~_  
_"Long live, the Queen!"_

_Pub- Pub- Pub and GO!_  
_Fish and chips!_  
_All those that I hate, a curse is sent your way!_  
_Ms. Fairy, Ms. Fairy!_  
_Aha-ha-ha-ha~_  
_Here I go again~!_

_(Abracadabra~)_  
_Idiot (x31)_  
_America, you idiot~!_

"If your wondering, the curse he cast was a tongue swelling curse, and Romania and Norway won't be able to talk for a while. Unless I decide to fix it, which I won't." Writer-Chan says, holding up her own wand.

_France: Eat England's scones. With hot sauce as your drink._

"Why do you choose moi! I spread love around the world! I'm the country of it-" France says before a scone covered in hot sauce is thrown at him.

"Quit being over dramatic." Insanity groans.

_Russia: Let Belarus become one with you!_

"He's a... bit busy with that dare you gave Belarus." Sanity says. Insanity slowly seething behind her.

_Spain and Denmark: You two and America has a fashion show to see who has the most SWAG. The two losers will be eating 50 raw eggs apiece._

"It was hard to pick a winner, but after careful thought, we think Denmark wins." Writer-Chan says. Causing America to groan in disappointment.

"The king always wins!" Denmark says.

_Romania: Are you a vampire? Because this ain't Twilight, OK?_

"Ath I sadth-" Romania begins, the tongue swelling curse taking effect. Writer-Chan uses a temporary cure charm.

"As I said to the last person who asked, you'd have to find that out for yourself." He says.

_Everybody: What would you guys do if you all were trapped inside of a school named Hope's Peak, the principal was a bear named Monokuma, and he tells you the only way to leave is to kill somebody without getting caught? Who would die first, in your guys' opinions? I'm thinking France would die first._

"France would totally die first." Poland says.

"Why moi!" France says.

_"Sanity_ would be a very close second." Insanity taps her chin.

"And I'd probably die very early." Writer-Chan giggles.

"Why~aru" China asks.

"Because we're slow runners." Sanity and Writer-Chan say.

"No, Writer-Chan won't die, because the hero will protect her!" America jumps in front of Writer-Chan.

"Unless you die first." Writer-Chan deadpans, causing America to slowly move away from her.

_Upupupupupupupu... I leave you guys this quote: "Oh, I'm the evil mastermind. Despair of tomorrow! Despair of the unknown! Despair of your memories!" - Junko Enoshima, Danganronpa: Kibou no Gakuen to Zetsubou no Koukousei - The Animation/Danganronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc_

Bye!

"Bye, we enjoyed your questions!" Writer-Chan says and waves.

"Next is from Raven, or if you want formalities, **randomfandomlover130**." Insanity yawns.**  
**

_That was a lot of fun! Here are some more :3_

"Yay!" Writer-Chan says.

_Truths:_  
_1. Romano, do you really not like Spain?_

"Why does every-fucking-one question my hate for the Tomato bastard?!" Romano yells.

"Because you looove him." Insanity says, causing Romano to quickly go through his arsenal of potential mean nicknames for Insanity.

"Loovi, your so mean!" Spain says.

"How many times have they kissed in this fic, like, twice?" Writer-Chan adds.

"Fine... I don't hate the tomato bastard." He mumbles the last part.

"Thank you Lovi!"

"Fuck you."

_2. England, where did you learn magic from and can you teach me?_

"Actually my magic is a natural ability of mine, and I'd be happy to teach you. Lessons start on Monday!" He says.

_3. Germany, how is Prussia as a brother?_

"Meine bruder is... special..." Germany says, trying to find good words to describe Prussia.

_4. Russia, why don't you like Belarus?_

"I don't hate her, she's just creepy." Russia says, trying his best to keep Belarus from hearing.

"If she's making Russia scared then we should be very, very afraid." Writer-Chan says.

_5. America, who is your favorite Avenger? He's not an Avenger, but I like Loki... ;)_

"Captain America!" America says as soon as Writer-Chan reads the dare.

"Your so predictable it hurts." Writer-Chan says.

_Dares:  
1. Belarus and Insanity, knife throwing challenge ;) _

Belarus and Insanity move to the useless room (otherwise known as the empty one) and stand on opposite sides of the room.

"Whoever can get their knife closest to the other without nicking them wins." Insanity explains.

"You go first." Belarus says.

"Okay." Insanity slowly aims for Belarus's shoulder. Her knife hits close but a little farther than it needed to be.

"My turn." Belarus says. She almost gets Insanity's cheek. Just a couple inches farther.

"Fine. You win this one." Insanity sighs and as soon as Belarus turns away, a knife hits very close to her neck, just barely avoiding it.

"But you forgot that I don't lose, ever." Insanity smiles.

_2. Italy, no pasta for one night. Sorry..._

"But-a bella, I love-a my pasta" Italy whines.

_3. Germany and Prussia, no beer for two days..._

"Meine gott, two days where I have to deal with my bruder and not drink."

"That is so unawesome!"

_4. America, all you can eat is England's cooking for three days._

"Ugh!"

"You can starve." Writer-Chan says when she puts her phone down.

_5. Japan...you are going on a date with me...We are seeing The Fault In Our Stars..._

_*Grabs Japan and runs off with him.*_

"Have funnn~" Insanity and Writer-Chan wave.

**Three hours later~**

"Now that Japan has been returned to us, let's get back to Raven's dares."

_Truths:  
1. England, why do you not like France? Or do you like him?_

"He's obnoxious." England deadpans. "And all he ever does is harass Sanity."

"Oh Angleterre, why are you so mean." France says.

_2. China, what is your opinion on Americanized Chinese food?_

"It's horrible. Anything from America is horrible!" China yells.

"And yet most things from America are made in China." Writer-Chan mutters.

_3. Spain, would you marry a tomato?_

"I would marry my little tomato, Lovi!"

"Shut the fuck up." Romano sighs.

_4. France, were you ever afraid/didn't like girls because they had 'cooties'?_

"When I was very young, but I learned that that was wrong very quickly." France says.

_5. Japan, what did you think about our date? :3_

"It was fun, I enjoyed the movie." Japan answers.

_Dares:  
1. America, go on a date with Writer-Chan. Be sweet and romantic._

"Can do! Come on Writer-Chan." America smiles.

"...Fine" Writer-Chan says.

"We'll find out what happened on their date at the end of the chapter. Anyway, next dare!" Insanity says when the main host leaves.

_2. Hungary, beat up anyone you want with your pan._

"Romania!" Hungary says "Prussia!"

_3. Germany, kiss Italy._

"To the Yaoi filming room! Writer-Chan will want the footage!" Insanity announces. When they get to the room, Germany sighs and kisses the shorter nation. Don't you just LOOOOVE height differences, cause their fucking adorable.

"Veh~"

_4. Prussia and Russia, play Russian roulette_

"Let's just say Russia is the master of this game, and Insanity was having way too much fun with this." Sanity explains.

_5. Japan...*blushes and bites my lip nervously* Be my boyfriend..._

Japan and the Angel sisters have a quick whisper session.

"It has been decided, Japan has been claimed by Raven!" Insanity announces. And at that moment Writer-Chan and America return to the living room.

"What did we miss?" Writer-Chan asks.

"Nothing much, Japan just got a girlfriend."

"OMG Kiku, you did!" America says.

_Thank you guys! :D *Steals Japan to take out to dinner.*_

"Bye!" Everyone waves.

Earlier during Writer-Chan and America's date.

"Where are we going." Writer-Chan groans. She did not enjoy being blind folded.

"One second." America said.

"This had better be good." Writer-Chan sighs.

"We're here. Take off your blindfold." America said. Writer-Chan removed the white blindfold and looked at her surroundings. They were in the library that she and America found.

"Can I go back now?" She asks.

"No, c'mon, give me a chance." America says.

"Fine." Writer-Chan sighs "What do you have planned?"

"I was thinking, why don't I ask you some questions about you." America smiles.

"...Okay?" Writer-Chan says impatiently.

"What is your favorite color?" America asks.

"Pink."

"Wow, I didn't expect that you'd like such a girly color." America taps his chin. "Next question, what is your favorite movie?"

"Mr. Nobody."

"What is your favorite book?"

"I like the Hetalia manga's. Those count right?" Writer-Chan trails off.

"Yeah, they sure do." America says.

"America, can I ask you a question?" Writer-Chan asks quietly.

"Yeah."

"Do you actually like me? The real me. The fucked up, crazy, emotional me." She asks.

"Of course I do! Writer-Chan, don't ever doubt that even though your crazy and fucked up and emotional, those are things that make you so special." America smiles.

"Thanks America." Writer-Chan says. A small smile tugging at the corners of her lips.

* * *

**So did everyone enjoy the chapter! Why do I feel like these chapters are getting longer and longer as the story continues?**

**Anyway, be sure to PM us some dares and stuffs. And don't forget that we've got the 2p's for twelve chapters, so leave them some dares too. **

**Sunshine and Rainbows!**


End file.
